Inordinately
by Celiyan
Summary: Their first meeting was awkward. Jack couldn't see Chris, but Chris could see Jack. So the only way Chris thought to get Jack's attention, was to give him a strong push with the wind. It didn't really got Jack's attention, so he thought about writing something in the snow. "Jack, do you believe in someone who controls the wind? -Chris Weather." He'd written.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians or any of it's characters. I own Chris Temson Weather though.

I've written this fanfiction mostly because I wanted to experience with self-made characters. Since I loved the movie ROTG, I got a lot of ideas, and Chris is one of them.

AU story, mentions of a relationship between JackxOC, drama, romance, humour and more. Don't like, don't read. The relationship between Chris and Jack won't be more then flirting, since I don't want to ship Jack. There won't be a REAL relation, but there will be fluff and romance. Also, Jack will arrive in chapter two! LAST THING: My Spelling and Grammar thingy on Word somehow doesn't work. I'm sorry for any spellings mistakes, I'll try to fix them soon enough.

* * *

He breathed, **he breathed. **That was the first thing that came to his mind as he shot up from the ground, opened his eyes and quickly looked at his surroundings. How he ended up here? He hadn't a slightest idea, but he seemed somehow comfortable with the place he'd woken up. The sun shone down on him through the trees, leaves where falling off and the could hear the tchilping of birds. As he smelled the fresh autumn air, he couldn't help but smile. It all felt amazing, but one thing was struck in his mind.

Who was he? Where did he come from, and why was he here?

He stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt of his clothes in progress, and looked around. There, written in little branches on the ground between some of the fallen-off leaves, stood a name. 'Chris Temson Weather'. This would be most likely his name then, but who wrote that? He sighed irritated, and brushed some leaves from his brown locks. He looked down at his clothes, they where simple, but he liked them. It was a brown jacket, probably made from animal's fur, and grass green shorts. He had brown sandals on, but they felt rather uncomfortable so he putted them away. There was a brown string of leather of some kind hanging from his jacket, with a small horloge bundling down. It had silver leaves carved on it, he loved the design.

After inspecting his clothes, he decided he should take a look around. He wouldn't be the only one around, would he? He shrugged it off, and started walking. He had no idea where to go to, but he would probably find something interesting. Maybe he found someone that could help him figure out who he was? That would be great.

Soon enough, on a small distance, he saw a flickering light. He didn't hestitate, and ran towards the source of the light. After a couple of minutes, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath, he arrived. It was a small village with people dancing around a camp fire, he had no idea why. The people looked odd. The women wore thin white dresses with brown aprons, and the men wore brown jackets made of leather. In the middle of the camp fire was a dead pig, probably their meal. 'Odd.' Chris thought as he moved closer to them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your.. party, but I'm a bit lost." he said, but didn't get any response. It looked like everyone ignored him, which made him more irritated. "Ignoring me, aren't we?" He joked, trying to get at least someone's attention, but failed again. "This isn't funny, please help me out?" He just sounded desperate now, and he hated it. He was at the point of begging, until someone stood up and walked towards him. He smiled a bit as he thought he finally got someone's attention, but then the woman went straight through him.

If it was possible, his heart stopped beating for a second as he looked down. 'She.. went through me..' he realised, and soon enough felt something pricking in his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry. There where lots of people around, someone might be able to see him, right? He ran over to another woman, waving his hands in front of her, but like the other woman she walked straight through him. A few attempts later, he sighed deeply as he sat down on the ground. Nobody could see him, hear him, or touch him. But why?

He wasn't going to give up though, he would make people see him, somehow. Maybe he could write a message? But then again, he needed something to write with.. like, a knife? He could cut a message into a tree, or maybe like in the woods write a message with small branches on the ground. He smiled and looked around for any possible branches he could use, and soon enough found some. A blonde girl carried them, probably walking home. He could borrow them for a couple of minutes, right?

He followed her until she put the branches down in order to open the door to her house, and Chris took his chance. He took the branches, and quickly started to make a message. 'Can you see me? -Chris' he spelled and stood up, looking proudly at his message. The girl bend down to take her branches, but soon enough found out they where gone. After looking around, she spotted them a few feet further, and screamed when she saw the message. She ran away, away from the dissapointed Chris, in hope to get somewhere safe. It wasn't normal for branches to move on it's own and make a message, Chris could understand that. But as the girl ran away, she didn't notice the huge gape in the ground where used to be a lake. She tripped over a branch, and fell.

At least, she thought she felt. Because a wind held her up with all it's might.

Wind, coming from Chris.

How he did it? He had no idea. But he was glad that it saved the little girl from falling. He looked at his up-raised hands, and tried it again. Surely enough, wind shot from his hands, unseeable of course, and made all the leaves fly away from their place. It was amusing how Chris could toy with the wind even though he didn't know how. He smiled brightly, and managed to make a small tornado in his hands. His smile turned fast enough into laughter as he saw the people's dumb faces watching the small tornado he created. He could trick the people a lot with his new tricks, and he was glad.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and make me update sooner. Ideas for chapters are helpfull.


End file.
